Nevermore
"Nevermore" is the 26th and final episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 72th of the overall series. It debuted on August 27, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the 24th and 25th episodes, "Into the Breach" and "Overwhelmed". Logline In the season finale episode, things come full circle as the team and the Outsiders return to Markovia for the final confrontation. Synopsis Title The title refers to Edgar Allan Poe's poem "The Raven", which Black Lightning quotes when he hacks the Light's channel. It is an older word for "Never again"; it ties with Black Lightning's proclamation of never again repeating the same mistakes and keep secrets from each other, and Terra's decision to turn her back on Deathstroke. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Geo-Force/Brion Markov |- | colspan="2" | Tod Donner |- | colspan="2" | Green Lantern |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Batman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | David Kaye | colspan="2" | Vandal Savage |- | colspan="2" | Elongated Man |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Zviad Baazovi |- | colspan="2" | Garth |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson/Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian/Megan Morse |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Baron Bedlam/Frederick Delamb |- | colspan="2" | Conner Kent/Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning |- | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | class="VA" | Maggie Q | colspan="2" | Wonder Woman |- | class="VA" | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | class="VA" | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Barbara Gordon |- | class="VA" | Tara Strong | colspan="2" | Terra |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Fred Tatasciore | colspan="2" | Deathstroke |- | colspan="2" | Metamorpho |- ! colspan="3" | Uncredited |- | colspan="3" | Nikolas Stofka |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Amistad |- | colspan="3" | Atom |- | colspan="3" | Arrowette |- | colspan="3" | Benny |- | colspan="3" | Bibbo Bibbowski |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Cassandra Savage |- | colspan="3" | Cisco Ramon |- | colspan="3" | Count Vertigo |- | colspan="3" | Cyborg |- | colspan="3" | Darkseid |- | colspan="3" | Desaad |- | colspan="3" | Dubbilex |- | colspan="3" | Eddie Corliss |- | colspan="3" | El Dorado |- | colspan="3" | Erin |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Forager |- | colspan="3" | Granny Goodness |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Halo |- | colspan="3" | Harper Row |- | colspan="3" | Helga Jace |- | colspan="3" | James Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Kaizen Gamorra |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Kraig |- | colspan="3" | Lady Shiva |- | colspan="3" | Lenore Parris |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="3" | Lobo |- | colspan="3" | Lucas Carr |- | colspan="3" | Orphan |- | colspan="2" | Pete Danbury | |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Ron Evers |- | colspan="3" | Shazam |- | colspan="3" | Simon Ecks |- | colspan="3" | Spoiler |- | colspan="3" | Static |- | colspan="3" | Thirteen |- | colspan="3" | Trajectory |- | colspan="3" | Troia |- | colspan="3" | Ultra-Humanite |- | colspan="3" | Wendy Jones |- | colspan="3" | Wilhelm Peters |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- | colspan="3" | Wyynde |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- Continuity * The 1K Wordsworth article that Black Canary and Red Tornado stare at quotes Lex Luthor saying "Good people on both sides", referring to the Markovian crown coup. Both the comment and event occurred in the previous episode. * Luthor reiterates his intention of enforcing superhero registration and regulation, first brought up in "Elder Wisdom". * Superboy and Baron Bedlam tacitly acknowledge their last meeting in "Eminent Threat". * Geo-Force and Terra lash out at Baron Bedlam for having their parents killed in "Princes All". * Tigress tells Terra that they have known she was a mole since Batman's mission on Santa Prisca in "Exceptional Human Beings". * Terra flashes back to several moments from past episodes: ** The time she and Brion were reunited in "True Heroes". ** Tigress showing her kindness during a training session in "Early Warning". ** Pairing up with Artemis to go find Violet in "Quiet Conversations". ** Conforming Lian in "First Impression". * Terra owns up to willfully killing Jaqqar Marlo in "Rescue Op". * Geo-Force remembers the time in "Princes All" when he told himself that Markovia needed a king and a hero. * Superboy reveals Lex Luthor's involvement in the creation of living weapons at Cadmus, which has been a secret since "Independence Day". * The lines that Superboy uses to introduce himself to the world are taken almost verbatim from "Fireworks". However, this time he includes the part about also having Luthor's DNA, which was uncovered in "Agendas". * Dubbilex, Kraig, Benny and Erin rejoice at watching Superboy revealing himself to the world. Dubbilex had manifested this desire to Superboy in the previous episode. * Conner tells Megan he regrets dredging up old wounds, referring to their argument in "Terminus" when he reminded her about the time she tried to alter his memory. * Wendy Jones finally takes off her Inhibitor collar after wearing it since "Illusion of Control". * Cyborg stops Ron Evers from picking on Cisco Ramon. This also happened in "Exceptional Human Beings", but Victor turned a blind eye that time. Trivia * Number 16: ** The 1K Wordsworth article about Lex Luthor's stance on the Markovian crown coup has 1.6 million likes. ** The climax of this episode and its aftermath take place on [[February 16, 2019|February 16]]. ** Zviad Baazovi reminds Geo-Force that he is only 16 minutes younger than Gregor. ** The episode ends on February 28 at 16:16 EST. * End credits shot: Lobo's severed little finger on the grounds of Owings Mills turns into a miniature form of him that is promptly killed by Lobo, who casually tosses a cigar on the bloody mess. * Every shot in the final montage featuring de facto members of the Team, Outsiders and Justice League has timestamps with mirror hours. * The blond waitress serving Megan at Bibbo's Diner is wearing a Legion Flight Ring. * This episode is dedicated to the memory of Michel Lyman, an animation timer for the show. * This is the second episode with a post-credits scene. Goofs Cultural references * Black Lightning opens his message to Deathstroke (and Lex Luthor) with "While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping." This is the third line from Poe's "The Raven". * Lex Luthor calls "fake news" to the accusations Black Lightning levied against him. This term was popularized by President Donald Trump when he used it to describe the negative press coverage of himself. * Likewise, Luthor's intention to change the international libel laws echoes Trump's announcement to have his administration "take a strong look at our country’s libel laws" in 2017, calling them "a sham and a disgrace". Questions Unanswered questions * What role does Halo have to play in the Light's campaign? * Who is the blond waitress working at Bibbo's Diner? Quotes References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Jeremy Adams Category:Episodes written by Jim Krieg